


Nothing Good is Ever Easy

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny needed a friend to get through a hard time, but what she got instead was so much more. Set in a canon-divergent world somewhere after Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good is Ever Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleven/gifts).



“Thank you for coming,” she said softly, smiling at her friend as the other girl shrugged out of her wildly colored overcoat, her purple rainboots matching the hat perched haphazardly on her head.

Luna smiled back and slid into the booth across from Ginny. “You don’t have to thank me,” she said.

Ginny sighed, her fingers tapping on the edge of her teacup. There was so much she wanted to say, but …

It was as if Luna could read her mind.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Luna said quietly. “Sometimes problems go away all on their own.”

Ginny took a sip of her tea. “Sure,” she muttered. “Sure …”

 

•••

In the end, Luna was the only one she _could_ talk to. She tried to talk to Ron and to Harry and to Hermione, but she just couldn’t find the words. Plus, after her past with Harry and their feelings about _him_ , how could she talk to them about this really? That wasn’t fair. 

So she asked Luna if she could come to meet with her during the next Hogsmeade weekend.

“I really need to talk to someone,” she blurted out as soon as she saw Luna.

Luna just smiled, almost dreamily, and nodded. “Okay.”

It took her a bit to find the words, but once she did, they just poured out — how things between her and Draco weren't the same, how he was so distant and never available, how she wondered if he was cheating on her.

“This” — she waved her arms around — “isn’t what I was expecting. I thought after the war it would be different. We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to be together. And now I don’t want to talk to him, and he doesn’t want to talk to me, and everything just feels so _hard_.”

She felt the burn of tears begin to prick, and she blinked them away.

“I don’t know what to do,” she finished miserably.

She felt the softness of cool fingers brush over her arm and settle gently on top of her hand.

“You know what to do,” Luna said simply. “It’s just hard to do it.”

Luna squeezed her hand, and Ginny knew she was right.

 

•••

Three nights later, she ended things with Draco. A week after that, she saw Luna again.

“Thank you,” she told her.

Luna shrugged. “You’re my friend.”

“I feel better,” Ginny said.

Luna turned her head to look at her, really look at her. For a second, Ginny had a feeling that Luna was peering into her soul.

“You look better,” was all Luna finally said.

 

•••

They decided to spend a couple of months together in the summer. A girls’ getaway. Ginny had spent every summer of her life at home, but she wanted a change. She desperately needed a break from real life.

And Luna was all in favor of it. Xenophilius was gone for the summer and it wasn't like Luna needed to stay home. “We can go look for magical Humpledinks,” Luna had said when Ginny first brought up the idea. So it became a go.

They found a small, two-bedroom cottage overlooking the Mediterranean to stay in. It had a large deck and weather-worn chaises to lie in, but they preferred the large hammock swaying between two huge trees. They curled up together in it and read books and had long talks.

It was relaxing, it was peaceful, it was comfortable.

Until one night Ginny fell asleep reading, and when she opened her eyes again, the world was dark, dotted only with tiny pinpricks of light from above. She was warm and cozy. Then she turned her head to the side and realized she and Luna were curled together, their legs entwined, their fingers caressing.

She started, an odd feeling racing through her stomach.

But it was late, and she was tired, and Luna was sleeping peacefully. So she closed her eyes and drifted back off.

 

•••

It was unexpected when it did happen. Except, in some ways, it wasn’t unexpected at all.

They were curled up together in the hammock again, staring at the night sky, listening to the waves crash against the rocks in the distance.

She could see Luna’s eyes shining in the moonlight, big and wide and dreamy, yet so intense. She could feel Luna’s warm skin as she lay beside her. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe, completely protected.

Ginny wasn’t sure who moved first, but in the end, it didn’t matter. Two sets of soft, warm lips met, just for a second, sweet and tender.

They pulled back almost instantly, staring at each other.

“I should go in,” Ginny whispered, and she hurriedly got up off the hammock and rushed inside.

Alone in her room, she placed her fingers over her lips and sat on her bed. What was she doing? How could that happen? This wasn’t who she was. Was it?

She didn’t sleep that night. She just lay awake, her fingers over her mouth, her body trembling.

 

•••

The next morning, she thought about trying to avoid Luna, but that seemed silly. They were living together for a few more weeks still.

Maybe she could just go about her day in a normal fashion, pretend nothing happened.

Luna was sitting on the deck when she stepped outside with her breakfast.

“I’m not sorry,” Luna said.

Ginny felt a surge of air she didn’t even realize she was holding in rush out of her, felt a weight she didn’t know was there removed from her shoulders.

“Me neither,” she found herself saying back.

She spent the rest of the day wondering if she meant that. 

That night, when Luna kissed her again under the stars, she realized that she thought she did.

•••

“I’ve never done this before,” Ginny whispered a few nights later. It had been inevitable really, and now they were here, on a lounge chair under the stars, the only people around for miles and a _muffliato_ and _repello muggletum_ cast for added protection.

She could see Luna smile at her, the lights from the candles on the table next to them dancing on her face.

“It’s okay,” Luna said.

“No,” Ginny clarified. “I mean, I’ve never done this. _Ever_. Draco and I … we never …”

She trailed off. Luna reached up to rest her hand gently against her cheek.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I have.”

Ginny blinked in surprise as Luna’s lips met hers, deep and searing. Ginny melted into the kiss, found herself pushing her tongue into the other girl’s mouth, and she felt Luna’s hands wind into her hair.

Then Luna’s lips were gone, and soft hands were deftly unclasping buttons and unhooking brassieres. Clothing was scattered on the ground.

Ginny shivered slightly in the wind, as Luna’s hands found the edges of Ginny’s knickers, pulling them down her legs and tossing them away.

Ginny lay on the lounge, completely exposed now, nervous but not scared.

“I’ll be gentle,” Luna said.

And she was. 

 

•••

Gentle only lasted so long. Luna was much more knowledgeable than Ginny ever expected. Two night after the first night, the lack of substantial touching was almost beginning to be annoying. 

Ginny whimpered as a pair of soft hands traced smooth circles all over her body — on the inside of her thighs, across the flat panes of her abdomen, inching closer to the soft swells of her breasts, stroking the sides of her neck. Lips danced across her jawbone and under her ear and between her bosom. A knee rubbed against her thigh.

But still. Nothing was anywhere near where Ginny needed it to be. Not anywhere even remotely close.

So Ginny moaned, wiggled her hips, tried to move herself closer to what she wanted, but she was trapped under the weight of the other woman, who giggled in her ear.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Luna said. 

Ginny groaned.

Luna played with her for what felt like hours, trapping Ginny’s hands above her head, not letting her move. Her fingers and her tongue danced between Ginny’s legs, a constant flux of pressure and speed, bringing her close and then stopping suddenly.

“For Merlin’s sake,” Ginny moaned as Luna’s tongue swiped over her clit, her fingers curling and twisting inside her. She tugged on Luna’s blonde strands. “Please.”

Maybe that was what Luna had been looking for.

A few more thrusts, and a well-placed nip, and Ginny was seeing much more than the stars above.

 

•••

Their holiday came to an end, as it inevitably had to, on a Sunday night in late July. They spent the last day the way they spent most days, tangled up together in the hammock. Kissing and touching, but also reading and talking.

“What happens now?” Ginny asked late that night, when once again the only light came from the soft glow of the stars above.

Luna turned her head and smiled.

“Whatever you want to happen.”

Ginny bit her lip. “I want … I want this to keep happening,” she breathed.

“Good,” Luna said. “I do too.”

“It’s going to be hard, though,” Ginny said. “Going back to real life. Seeing everyone.”

Luna squeezed her hand.

“Nothing good is ever easy,” she said. 

“Promise me it will be worth it.”

Luna shook her head. “I don’t have to promise,” she said. “I know.”

And she rolled over to prove it to Ginny one more time before they had to go home.


End file.
